mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Kitayama Shizuku
Kitayama Shizuku (北山 雫) is a student of First High School. She is the closest friend to Mitsui Honoka and a good friend to Tatsuya's Group. She serves as a member of the Public Morals Committee.Volume 12, Chapter 10 Appearance and Personality Shizuku is described as a girl whose face and voice are rather deadpanned. Her way of speaking lacks the normal voice inflection, so even if she personally doesn't intend to, she still comes across as being solemn. Shizuku exhibits kuudere an anime/manga slang for someone who is good at emotional control, maintaining a calm, collected exterior; a cool character characteristics. When Honoka and her began to hang out with Tatsuya's group, she only commented from the periphery, but gradually lowered her guard and started expressing herself openly. She is straightforward, occasionally does merciless snarking, and can say 'mushy' comments out loud without any sense of shame. Her usual expressionless face has had Tatsuya sometimes confused as to whether she is serious or not, but after getting used to it, he has realized that she simply doesn't lie. In the worst case, she would simply remain silent. She cares deeply about her friends. When Honoka tells her that she likes Tatsuya, Shizuku tries her best to allow Honoka a chance, but at the same time, worries a lot and cares about Miyuki's feelings - thus, she confronts Miyuki in order to ensure her feelings.Volume 5, Summer Break Maybe due to her silent nature or because Honoka is her best friend, she is very sensible, tactful and observant of others' behavior, allowing her to flawlessly help others in many situations. Shizuku has good eyes when it comes to the values of people. As such, she has no discrimination towards Course 2 students and easily interacts with them, although not vice-versa at first. She also sees the real value of Tatsuya, and respects him, to the point of trying to "reserve" Tatsuya for her family's business.Volume 4, Chapter 8 She is a young woman with great ardor in magic and is a dedicated fan of the Monolith Code event during the Nine Schools Competition. She herself is a magician with superior magic power and is among the best of her peers. She has desires to be a stronger magician and regards her own magic ability highly , thus when defeated by Miyuki by an immense difference between magic powers, she receives a big blow to her spirit after their match.Volume 4, Chapter 9 As the oldest daughter or ojou-sama of a wealthy family, Shizuku exhibits an aura of solemness and manner that suits her status perfectly. Background Shizuku is called the "Shadow Public Morals Committee Chief". Volume 19, Ichijou Masaki School Change Diary Shizuku was not part of the group of Blooms that acted rudely by insisting that their classmate, Shiba Miyuki, should be hanging out with them instead of with Shiba Tatsuya's group. Shizuku's first appearance was when she caught her best friend, Mitsui Honoka, after the latter fell back due to the disruption of her Activation Sequence caused by then Student Council President Saegusa Mayumi. Shizuku is an ojou-sama young lady; typically used when referring to wealthy, high-class female characters from the wealthy Kitayama Family. Shizuku's mother, Kitayama Benio a magician, had fallen in love with her millionaire father, Kitayama Ushio, at first sight, and after much strife they were finally married, at which the paternal lineage turned up no magicians. She has a younger brother, Kitayama Wataru, who possesses some measure of practical ability, but not enough for true magic.Volume 12, Chapter 2 In contrast, Shizuku's raw magic potential is extraordinary. School Years Since elementary school, Honoka and Shizuku have been close friends and rivals. Until middle school, they saw each other as their strongest or most formidable opponents, as their cohorts and circle of friends couldn't match them in terms of magical talent. Upon entering high school and receiving an official magic education, both Honoka and Shizuku yearned to meet someone other than each other who could push them to their limits. Of the same school, in the same tutoring class, they've never met any children from the Ten Master Clans, just several children of the Hundred Families, but none of them were worthy to be their rival, making them unconsciously believe that they would never have any new challengers of the same level of talent. However, this silent "conceit" of hers and Honoka's is thoroughly annihilated by Miyuki during the high school entrance examination. Other Details *Her family owns a private resort and villa in Ogasawara, where she invited her friends for a three-day vacation. (Volume 5, Summer Holiday Chapter, Summer Break) *It was implied that she was being considerably spoiled by her father, as she knew his ID key and access codes on a conference room reserved for cabinet members and financial group leaders in Yokohama International Conference Center. (Volume 7, Yokohama Disturbance Chapter (II)) *One of the two people who helped call in helicopters to evacuate the civilians during the Scorched Halloween was Shizuku. (Volume 7, Yokohama Disturbance Chapter (II)) *Before entering First High School, Shizuku was already an avid fan of Monolith Code (an event in the Nine Schools Competition) and, due to her father's financial prowess, was able to tour the country to watch magic competitions every year. Abilities In terms of First High School's practical results, Shizuku took second place after Miyuki. Her ability in high output vibration and acceleration was described to be suitable for Icicle Destruction, as well as Speed Shooting, a huge advantage when she was included in the final roster. Shizuku is better known for her magical power rather than precision and she herself believes that her weakness is fine control. Due to this, she has requested that CAD engineers add features that assist in the smoothing of detailed settings. The one who had maintained Shizuku's CAD was a famous engineer who could be ranked among the top five in the country. Even at the expense of speed, her aim is to ensure that her CAD be able to output power at a reliable level. During the Speed Shooting event, however, Tatsuya's Sequences made detailed settings unnecessary and designed a CAD that maximizes her advantages, resulting in Shizuku attempting to hire him. Active Air Mine A technique invented by Tatsuya that caters to Shizuku's strength, her power, rather than trying to focus on her weakness, her low precision. She uses it successfully during the preliminaries of the Newcomers Division Speed Shooting event. It enables the user to tag all solids that enter the Magic Activation Zone with magic vibratory waves, destroying the targets. By generating compression waves inside the target, it undergoes repeated partial expansion and contraction. The rapid heating and cooling is repeated and hence, even solid rock would weaken and collapse. Active_air_mine.png Ep 12 (4).png| :➨ Air Mine + Convergence Magic Resonance She used a variant of this magic programmed by Shiba Tatsuya to earn a second place during the 2095 Nine Schools Competition in the Newcomers' Division Ice Pillar Break contest. Phonon Maser She used Phonon Maser during the 2095 Nine Schools Competition in the Newcomers' Division Ice Pillar Break contest against Shiba Miyuki and also during the Yokuhama Disturbance. Visitor Chapter She did not appear very much due to her having attended a school in the USNA as a foreign exchange student, however she did pass on information about the Vampire situation in America to Tatsuya and where it had originated. This information proved crucial to Tatsuya's understanding of the situation and resulted in the Sage Raymond Clark introducing himself to Tatsuya unilaterally. Double Seven Chapter Shizuku's family had thrown a party in celebration of her return from the USNA and her advancement to Year 2 at First High. She and her friend Honoka became the target of Shippou Takuma's plan to recruit strong magicians with influence to his side, so that the Shippou Family could gain more power to rival the Ten Master Clans. In this case, the wealth of the Kitayama family. She joined the Public Moral Committee, apprehended Saegusa Kasumi when she was about to clash with Shippou Takuma and acted as a witness to the duel between Kasumi and Saegusa Izumi and Takuma. She supplied Honoka with an expensive antique pocket watch that Honoka gave to Tatsuya for his birthday. She also offered to throw him a party at her house, which he accepted. Trivia *Kitayama Shizuku strongly resembles July from Darker than Black in both physical appearance and personality. *Kitayama Shizuku is a fan of monolith code. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Public Morals Committee Category:Kitayama